DEPERSSION!
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: Sometimes, websites are useful informants. In Papyrus' case, he shouldn't be reading this too early in the morning nor should he believe everything his idol types in the net because Mettaton isn't always perfect. Maybe because he's a robot and a celebrity? Not sure. But more important concerns are coming up like how do you remove a sleeping One-HP brother without killing him?


**DEPERSSION**

* * *

[UPDATED]

Sometimes, websites are useful informants. In Papyrus' case, he shouldn't be reading this too early in the morning nor should he believe everything his idol types in the net because Mettaton isn't always perfect. But more important concerns are coming up like how do you remove a sleeping One-HP brother without killing him?

* * *

"WOWIE! A NEW LINK SHARED BY METTATON. I WONDER WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE THIS TIME?!" Papyrus wondered as he clicked a link in Mettaton's webpage that states PLEASE SHARE above it. Of course, the Great Papyrus will SHARE what he learned with the others! He just doesn't know what's the content. Scrolling down to see a huge text, Papyrus read aloud. "DEPERSSION: BASIC SYMPTOMS."

"HMMM..." Searching the word, Papyrus has no idea what deperssion is per say. But maybe, deperssion is the same as Depression. Reading Depression, he knows it is somewhere in the lines of sadness. Intense sadness. But then, Mettaton would never give false information. Ever! This must be Depression's brother that no one has ever talked about. Reading the website, the taller skeleton decides to turn it into a check list form he will use to see if his friends have Depression's brother: Deperssion.

 **Hides the condition to the best of the individual's ability from friends and family.**

'THAT IS RATHER DIFFICULT IF THIS SYMPTOMS DISSUADES SOMEONE TO KNOW THEY HAVE **IT**.' Papyrus frowns and looks further.

 **Self-medicate/resort to other means**

"…" Papyrus stares at the word. Looking around, the skeleton tries to pluck out memories close to the word. 'WAIT. WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO SELF-MEDICATE? IS IT LIKE FIXING INJURIES LIKE UNDYNE AND FRISK?!'

 **Cancel plans the person initially wants to go because the person wants to have alone time.**

'OH. SO IT'S LIKE LAZINESS OR WHEN A BAD DAY OCCURRED?' Papyrus was starting to get what Deperssion means. Depression was a very long list and is a serious topic, but Deperssion seemed to be easy enough. In a general term anyways. Papyrus becomes alarmed with the next phrases upon scrolling down.

 **Can't stay awake/fatigued**

 **Pretends to be happy**

"OH NO…" Papyrus covers his mouth. Two phrases matched his brother well. Sans was often sleepy and smiling. Papyrus always thought it was genetics for his older brother to keep smiling that way, but sleeping too much while still fatigue at the same time?! It was a sheer sign of Deperssion! Papyrus scrolls further to see an image of a potato. Backtracking, Papyrus looks to see a lot of **likes** and **shares**. This must be trustworthy! Oh wait. He hasn't read the last symptom...

 **Crying for no reason**

'MAYBE SANS CRIES WITHOUT MY PRIOR KNOWLEDGE!' Papyrus realized, standing up from his chair. Reading all of the words on the webpage, the taller skeleton clicked the CURE button to reveal how to fix Deperssion.

 **Loading...**

"Come on internet! No one is even using you in one AM in the morning!" Papyrus encouraged. The circular swirl was a bit hypnotizing if he was to think about it. Looking away, Papyrus wondered what was taking it so long. Papyrus scratched his skull and thought the amount of possibilities to cure Deperssion. Is it medicine? Is it a trial by fire?! But all for sure... 'THERE HAS TO BE A CURE TO DEPERSSION! I CAN NOT ALLOW MY BROTHER TO BE DEPERSSED!... DID I EVEN SAY IT RIGHT?'

 **Give them a loving hug and make them feel loved!**

"...I SEE NOW! I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO!" Papyrus announced before running out of his room. There is no time to lose, the Great Papyrus will CURE his brother from Deperssion! Living with Queen Toriel and their Dear Human Friend Frisk, Papyrus runs to the other room beside him - Sans room.

* * *

*BANG! *

"huh?" Sans sat up when the door was open violently. Ready to summon out his attacks, the sleepy older brother stirs from his sleep and was halfway summoning out an array of bone attacks and gaster blasters when Papyrus runs forward, stepping on his bed to... Hug him?

"paps. it's too early for a wake-up call." Sans yawned, but he was placed into a tackle hug from his pajama-wearing younger brother. Eyes half-open, Sans pat Papyrus' back. "what did you read this time, bro? tibia honest, the internet isn't always true-"

"SANS! THE WEBSITE WAS FROM A RELIABLE SOURCE!" Sans closes his eyes. His brother was so noisy in the morning. No one in their sane mind would wake up in this god forsaken hour except for his lil' brother. Besides, Sans knows Papyrus often believed everything he reads. "keep it down paps. we don't want tori or frisk waking up from your ex- **site-** ment. it's two a.m. in the morning..."

"SANS! I KNOW YOU HAVE DEPERSSION SO THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRY HIS BEST TO GIVE MY INFLICTED BROTHER THE MOST PLATONIC LOVE HUG I CAN MUSTER!" Papyrus declares. Sans paused, looks at his brother and shrugs at his declaration. "deperssion? isn't it depression?"

"NO! IT IS DEPERSSION. METTATON IS NEVER WRONG!" Papyrus hugs his brother. Sans blinked and sighs. "heh. whatever you say bro."

"…." Five minutes passed and Sans yawned again. A human gesture he adopted recently. Papyrus was still not letting go. Sans looks around, the sun hasn't risen yet.

"so… how long are you going to hug me?" Sans chuckled. Not that Sans mind the hug, but neither were moving from their position and Papyrus might be feeling stiff from the posture. Papyrus was quiet, debating on what to say... He didn't read any time period on the website so...

"METTATON DID NOT STATE HOW LONG ONE MUST GIVE A HUG TO THE DEPERSSED… MAYBE WHEN THEY FEEL BETTER? I… HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THIS WILL TAKE. BUT MAYBE IT'S WORKING? SANS? IS THE HUG WORKING?" Papyrus asked. He was indeed feeling stiff from the position, but if the hug was working. Papyrus wouldn't mind. Sans comments, hugging his brother. "paps. as long as you're happy, i'm happy. who knows? maybe you're the deperssed?"

"...WAIT. I AM NOT DEPERSSED." Papyrus started after a brief pause towards Sans brotherly response. "BUT DOES THAT MEAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE NOW, BROTHER?"

"SANS? YOU HAVE TO RESPOND. IS IT A YES OR NO? I NEED TO MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR BREAKFAST!" Papyrus asked, but there was no reply. Looking at the skeleton, Papyrus' mouth gave a deep frown. "SANS! DON'T SLEEP WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU. COME ON LAZY BONES! WAKE… UP!"

"zzzzZZZZ" Sans' head was drooping down. Papyrus lets go and stood up straight, only to have his brother still hug him. Papyrus gawked on how his brother can do that. Trying to pry Sans off, Papyrus feared on hurting his One HP brother. There was only one thing to do…. Find the solution in the UnderNet-! Oh wait. Maybe the internet? No... How would he find a solution on 'How to remove a Skeleton Hug?' Online? There is a scarce amount of skeleton information. Humans would simply speculate on the answer. The ones who would know how to remove a skeleton hug would be... His other selves! He must go to UnderNet Messaging!

* * *

[UnderNet Messaging Site]

 _ **Coolskeleton95 logged in.**_

 _ **Coolskeleton95 was invited by Ustretchover100 in the –overnighters– conversation.**_

– _ **overnighters– Vague description:**_

 _ **Join the skeletons try to survive the night from paperwork, raids and sleep while having a deadline at the same time! P.S. May contain pictures and words not suitable for audience as the skeletons strive to stay awake and finish their respective deadlines.**_

 _ **Join? Y**_ _/N_

* * *

 **THEcosmonaut**: I am 97% done!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: We can do this!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: I mean**

 **THEcosmonaut**:** **...**

 **THEcosmonaut**: ?**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Fell? Stretch? Update please.**

 **Ustretchover100: ...hopeless**

 **Ustretchover100: it's all over for me...**

 **Ustretchover100:** **i** **can see d** **eath**

 **Greatoverlord99: Uh...**

 **Ustretchover100: Not reaper sans, mind you**

 **Greatoverlord99: Better.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: WHA?!**

 **THEcosmonaut**:** **Aren't we in the same page?**

 **Greatoverlord99: ...**

 **Ustretchover100: ...**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Oh right.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: You guys are handling the entire Kingdom.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Sorry.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: T_T**

 **THEcosmonaut**: But! Knowing us PAPYRUSES! WE WILL SURVIVE THIS!**

 **Ustretchover100: why can't we use papyrii?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Can someone stuff a sock in this guy's mouth?**

 **THEcosmonaut**: But Fell... Stretch can still type if you gag him.  
**

 **Greatoverlord99: Then tie him with more socks!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: That's going to be a lot of socks!**

 **Ustretchover100: bro? o-o**

 **Ustretchover100: who's side are you on?**

 **THEcosmonaut**: No one?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Obviously mine!**

 **Ustretchover100: nooo~**

* * *

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?' Papyrus asked with a small smile creeping on his face. Reading the previous comments, Papyrus can see the shenanigans and funny pictures posted in the conversation. At first, the conversation was a decent 'LET'S HELP EACH OTHER!' and then... It spiralled down to 'SAVE OUR SOULS!' or 'WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?!' responses. Papyrus knows he needs a lot of sleep to be in a great condition just like right now!

* * *

 **Greatoverlord99:** **It's endless...**

 **Greatoverlord99:** **I should just**

 **Ustretchover100: drink coffee?**

 **Greatoverlord99: ...**

 **Greatoverlord99: Yeah.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: For a moment there, I thought you were gonna suicide.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: :D**

 **Greatoverlord99: Not a bad idea actually.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: D:**

 **Greatoverlord99: I should do that.**

 **Ustretchover100: i'm telling your brother!**

 **Greatoverlord99: Don't you dare!**

 **Greatoverlord99: I haven't even gotten the materials yet!**

 **Ustretchover100: i'm holding the phone**

 **Greatoverlord99: No you aren't!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Of course he is!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: I mean. How are we even communicating in the first place?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Holding is different from tapping!**

 **Ustretchover100: i'm dialing his number~**

 **Greatoverlord99: Damn it!**

 **Greatoverlord99: Take my money**

 **Greatoverlord99: Just don't wake him up!**

 **Ustretchover100: i accept!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Fell is just joking Stretch**

 **Ustretchover100: aww**

 **Greatoverlord99: I was?**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Yes you are!**

 **Ustretchover100: i am confused**

 **THEcosmonaut**:** **But come on!**

 **THEcosmonaut**:** **I mean it can't be that bad waking up Sans!**

 **Greatoverlord99: You have no idea...**

 **THEcosmonaut**: M** **aybe he'll help you in the paperwork?**

 **Ustretchover100: if not,** **you could**

 **Ustretchover100: throw some hot pasta on him or sum-thing~**

 **THEcosmonaut**: That's going to be painful.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: o-o**

 **Greatoverlord99: I'm not crazy enough**

 **Greatoverlord99:** **to wake up Sans**

 **Greatoverlord99: who we all know gets cranky in the morning**

 **Greatoverlord99: unless you're a cinnabun like someone in the chat.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Who could that be?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Let me enlighten you but you must type your name.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Okay. My name is Papyrus!**

 **Greatoverlord99: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^**

 **Greatoverlord99: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **l**

 **Greatoverlord99: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l**

 **Greatoverlord99: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l**

 **Greatoverlord99: Behold! ~~~The CINNABUN!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: No!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: All this time I was the...**

 **Greatoverlord99: But in all seriousness, don't do it Stretch.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!**

 **Greatoverlord99: Even I haven't pissed him by waking him**

 **Greatoverlord99: In this forsaken hour.**

 **Ustretchover100: oh really now~?**

 **Greatoverlord99: I hate how this ashtray uses a squiggly line.**

 **Ustretchover100: then we should definitely try it.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Stretch. Don't!**

 **Greatoverlord99: What would you gain?!**

 **Ustretchover100: entertainment!**

 **Ustretchover100: and nothing else!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Creator of Monsters!** **SPARE Fell's SOUL from himself!**

 **Ustretchover100: nyeh heheh!**

 **Ustretchover100: there is no such entity in this group chat!**

 **Greatoverlord99: IT will exist if we have HOPE!**

 **Ustretchover100: then keep on HOPING!**

 **THEcosmonaut**:** **Yes! He will!**

 **Greatoverlord99: As soon as I read 'How to HOPE' online!**

 **THEcosmonaut**:** **What?!**

* * *

'POOR OTHER ME...OTHER SELVES?' Papyrus has a sweat drop. Since the conversation is composed of technically him but in different dimensions, sleep-depravity can do a lot of negative things to him! Negative in a way, everyone pulls their guards down and just confess whatever comes to mind. It can be seen as a possible substitute to alcohol drinking? Checking the members, Papyrus saw a lot of them offline and only three remained - Outertale, Underfell and Underswap. He should cheer them on-

"zzzzzz" Sans' Zs are obstructing his reading. Rephrase that, the Great Papyrus needs to get on with his LIFE. Because really? Who will make the Human's favorite spaghetti?! Lady Toriel even had a tiring day yesterday, taking care of royal affairs between Monsters and Humans. He can't simply wake her up?! He must be the one to make breakfast today! Papyrus tries to adjust his sitting position, stretching his arms to type. "NOW.. WHAT TO TYPE? OH I KNOW!"

* * *

 **Coolskeleton95: THE G** **REAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!**

 **Ustretchover100: oh hey buddy.**

 **Greatoverlord99: Why are you awake?**

 **Ustretchover100: don't steal my line.**

 **Greatoverlord99: Unfortunately for you, I'm you**

 **Greatoverlord99:** **but cooler.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Burn.**

 **Ustretchover100: i still have your brother' number**

 **Greatoverlord99: all of our brother's number is the SAME!**

 **Coolskeleton95: IT'S JUST YOU THREE HERE?**

 **THEcosmonaut**: The rest went to bed.**

 **Ustretchover100: i know right? what a convenience.**

 **Ustretchover100: :)**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Finishing their work, they need to prepare for tomorrow.**

 **Greatoverlord99: you're smoking aren't you?**

 **Ustretchover100: yup.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Usually I say this is a bad thing, but Fell's life is on the line.**

 **Greatoverlord99: We have serious problems in regards to our priorities.**

 **Ustretchover100: lol**

 **Coolskeleton95: OK THEN!**

 **Coolskeleton95: I WILL IGNORE EVERYTHING ON THE CHAT AND START AGAIN**

 **Ustretchover100: go for it man~** **  
**

 **THEcosmonaut**:** **You're high already?**

 **Coolskeleton95:** **HI OUTERTALE, UNDERSWAP AND UNDERFELL ME!**

 **Greatoverlord99: I see how this goes...**

 **Greatoverlord99: I will play along with your false charade...**

 **Coolskeleton95: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?**

 **Greatoverlord99: ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

 **Greatoverlord99: What are you cramming on?!**

 **THEcosmonaut**:** **is it the Human's homework?**

 **Coolskeleton95: UH...**

 **Ustretchover100: is it sans' homework?!**

 **Greatoverlord99: Sans has homework?**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Maybe homework for Stretch is paperwork?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Then as King! I declare homework be banned!**

 **Ustretchover100: be my bro's adviser!**

 **Coolskeleton95: NO!**

 **Ustretchover100: no?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Are you sure of your answer, Classic?**

 **Coolskeleton95: I MEAN**

 **Coolskeleton95: NOT LIKE I'M SAYING I DISLIKE HOMEWORK NOR DO I LIKE IT.**

 **Coolskeleton95:** **I'M TALKING ABOUT ME NOT HAVING ANYTHING TO CRAM**

 **Coolskeleton95: BEFORE YOU SPEAK!**

 **Coolskeleton95: I HAVE READ SOMETHING ALARMING**

 **Coolskeleton95: IT IS** **ABOUT**

 **Coolskeleton95:** **DEPERSSION.**

 **Ustretchover100: o-o**

 **Greatoverlord99: You mean Depression?**

 **Coolskeleton95: NO! IT IS DEPERSSION. METTATON WOULD NEVER MISSPELL ANYTHING.**

 **Greatoverlord99: You may never know.**

 **Greatoverlord99: Robots can actually get drunk.**

 **Coolskeleton95: WHAT?**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Mettaton in my world can!**

 **Greatoverlord99: Oh crack.**

 **Ustretchover100: never tried. you know? mettablook's a ghost**

 **Greatoverlord99: Just ignore me. I'm sleep-deprived.**

 **Ustretchover100: i thought we all are**

 **Greatoverlord99: Oh right.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: But Classic is right! Mettaton never ever misspells!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Mettaton** _ **IS**_ **a robot.**

 **Greatoverlord99: Point taken.**

 **Ustretchover100: but he can get drunk.**

 **Ustretchover100:** **lol**

 **THEcosmonaut**: So what does this Deperssion entail?**

 **Coolskeleton95: IT'S TOO LONG…**

 **Coolskeleton95: I WILL GIVE A LINK INSTEAD!**

 **Coolskeleton95: ANYWAYS!**

 **Coolskeleton95: I READ IT AND IT MATCHED MY BROTHER'S ACTIONS**

 **Coolskeleton95: SO I DECIDED TO GIVE HIM A HUG**

 **Coolskeleton95: NOW SANS WON'T LET GO BECAUSE HE FELL ASLEEP HUGGING ME.**

 **Coolskeleton95: :(**

 **Coolskeleton95: I NEED TO MAKE SPAGHETTI AND I CAN'T DO IT IF SANS IS ON MY CHEST.**

 **Coolskeleton95: WHAT MUST I DO?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Pry his dead body off you.**

 **Greatoverlord99: Dust him! :)**

 **Coolskeleton95: NO! HE IS MY BROTHER AND THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING IN THE FIRST PLACE**

 **Coolskeleton95: YOU KNOW? REMOVE SANS WITHOUT DUSTING HIM!**

 **Greatoverlord99: But that's the only way!**

 **Ustretchover100: ignore the psychopath.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Oh My God! I finished reading it.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: It also matched my Sans description!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: I'm clicking on the CURE Button but it's too slow!**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Is it because of my internet speed?**

 **Ustretchover100: what are you talking about?**

 **Ustretchover100: you're in space bro.**

 **THEcosmonaut**: It errored with me!**

 **Greatoverlord99: Blasphemy! Among all of us, you have the fastest internet!**

 **Ustretchover100: i remember now...**

 **Ustretchover100: inter-dimensional data access is still under development.**

 **Greatoverlord99: Stretch.**

 **Greatoverlord99: You lost me there.**

 **Ustretchover100: it's ok.**

 **Ustretchover100: you donut want to know about the details.**

 **Greatoverlord99: If I wasn't doing my paperwork, I'm going straight to your dimension and strangle you**

 **Coolskeleton95: SORRY FOR THE LATE REPLY.**

 **Coolskeleton95:** **INTERNET SPEED WAS SLOW**

 **Coolskeleton95:** **BUT I FINISHED LOADING THE CURE BUTTON!**

 **Coolskeleton95: IT SAYS THE CURE IS TO GIVE A LOVING HUG!**

 **Greatoverlord99: Oh King Asgore why?**

 **THEcosmonaut**: Before I go and cure my brother**

 **THEcosmonaut**: I will share this link with all my friends and our other selves!**

 **Coolskeleton95: GOOD THINKING!**

 **Coolskeleton95: WE HAVE TO DECREASE DEPERSSION AS MUCH AS WE CAN!**

 **Ustretchover100: hug palooza?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Uh… That was quick. I can see it in my page.**

 **Ustretchover100: it's called the power of social media.**

* * *

 _ **THEcosmonaut** has logged out.**_

* * *

 **Ustretchover100: about deperssion…**

 **Ustretchover100: fell~?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Maybe I'll give him LOVE instead!**

 **Ustretchover100: and lose a paperwork slave?**

 **Greatoverlord99: ...**

 **Greatoverlord99: Fuck you.**

 **Greatoverlord99: And your omniscience!**

 **Ustretchover100: come on fell**

 **Ustretchover100: you know you want to.**

 **Ustretchover100: :D**

 **Greatoverlord99: No.**

 **Greatoverlord99: Nada**

 **Greatoverlord99: Never.**

 **Greatoverlord99: ¡Muy imposible!**

 **Greatoverlord99: Over my dust!**

 **Coolskeleton95: GUYS?**

 **Ustretchover100: come on!**

 **Coolskeleton95: GUYS! HELP?**

 **Greatoverlord99: Sorry Classic. Just remembered I have a deadline to finish.**

 **Ustretchover100: You can't escape this fact forever!**

* * *

 _ **Greatoverlord99 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

 **Ustretchover100: damn it. his bro needs hugs and i have a bet to win.**

 **Ustretchover100: a hundred golds on the line.**

 **Ustretchover100: oh right**

 **Ustretchover100: sorry classic.**

 **Ustretchover100: kinda ignored you there.**

 **Coolskeleton95: YES YOU DID!**

 **Coolskeleton95: SO WHAT MUST I DO?**

 **Ustretchover100: read carefully.**

 **Ustretchover100: you must**

 **Coolskeleton95: YES?**

 **Ustretchover100: . . .**

 **Coolskeleton95: …**

 **Coolskeleton95: :(**

 **Coolskeleton95: THAT IS NOT USEFUL!**

 **Ustretchover100: sorry, buddy.**

 **Ustretchover100: sans' hug are**

 **Ustretchover100: impastable to remove.**

 **Coolskeleton95: OH GOD WHY?!**

 **Ustretchover100: you're welcome.**

 **Coolskeleton95: WHY DO I EVEN HAVE THIS SIDE OF ME?!**

 **Ustretchover100: because the audience thinks it's humerus to have me.**

 **Coolskeleton95: I DO NOT KNOW YOU!**

 **Ustretchover100: but do you really know yourself?**

 **Coolskeleton95: OF COURSE I KNOW MYSELF!**

 **Coolskeleton95: ….**

 **Coolskeleton95: MAYBE QUEEN TORIEL CAN HELP ME!**

* * *

 _ **Coolskeleton95 has left the conversation.**_

* * *

 **Ustretchover100: heh.**

 **Ustretchover100: ... wait.**

 **Ustretchover100: is any of my alternate selves friends with my bro?**

 **Ustretchover100: just hope my bro doesn't read this site or**

 **Ustretchover100: he'll have a hard time carrying me.**

 **Ustretchover100: ?**

 **Ustretchover100: i know someone's reading this.**

 **Ustretchover100: and welp.**

 **Ustretchover100: i gotta go**

 **Ustretchover100: the lil' king's paperwork ain't gonna do itself**

 **Ustretchover100: hard to talk to y'all if i'm cramming this pile within half an hour**

 **Ustretchover100: ya know?**

* * *

 _ **Ustretchover100 logged out.**_

* * *

P.S. : If you guys didn't realize it earlier, the following code names are for a certain Papyrus...

 **Coolskeleton95 - Undertale Papyrus**

 **Ustretchover100 - Underswap Papyrus**

 **Greatoverlord99 - Underfell Papyrus**

 **THEcosmonaut** - Outertale Papyrus**


End file.
